


Best Served Hot

by shamebucket



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Mild Sexual Content, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Andrea doesn't stay dead.
Relationships: Andrea Cantillo/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Best Served Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> CW: There's a brief mention of canon harm to a child, but they get better. There are also mentions of (violent) racism, because, *gestures to Jack* but no racist language is used. 
> 
> SegaBarrett, when I saw your prompt for vampire!Andrea in your FFFX letter, I couldn't resist going with that prompt! I hope you like it.

Andrea's ears rang as she slowly regained consciousness. Though the pistol used to shoot her had been silenced, she could still hear it thrumming through her skull. She wondered if this is what it felt like for Tomás when he got shot. She'd have to ask him later - he'd been hiding since so many people saw him when he looked like in that few hour window where he was dead, so she hadn't seen him in a while. She would have to join him, it seemed, or they'd have to relocate. Relocating would probably be easier at that point. Such a shame. She was beginning to like ABQ. 

When her brain finally felt like it had been rebuilt enough so she could move, she groaned and sat up. Her head throbbed. She put a hand to her forehead, assessing the damage. The bullet wound was still there, and it seemed like it went clean through (good - that would cause fewer problems in the long-run), although it was starting to heal over. Skin reformed over the hole bit by bit. Within an hour, she guessed, it would look like nothing even happened. 

That was one of the perks of being a vampire. The only two things that could kill them were plant-based poisons and a stake to the heart, and the latter was extremely rare in this day and age. 

"Mija, are you all right?" Andrea turned her head to see her grandmother standing in the open doorway. She wasn't able to close the door when she tried to get a closer look at that car down the street. 

"Just fine," Andrea grunted. 

"You kids should stop getting involved with drug feuds," her grandmother sighed. "Now we're going to have to set up camp someplace else."

"Did Brock wake up?" Andrea hoped not. Even though he knew the peculiarities of his family's situation and how they weren't like most "normal" families, it still was fairly disturbing to see one of your family members get shot and die - even if they only stayed dead for a short period of time. 

"No, thank God." Slowly, Andrea rose to her feet. "We're going to need to wake him up soon. Better to travel by night. We don't have any plans on where we're going next since we _should_ have stayed here for another five years at least, but better to improvise than draw suspicion. Getting Tomás out of the morgue was tricky enough." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Blood trickled down Andrea's face, residual from her healing wound. She peered around the tree. The red van where Jesse had sat - where he was _held hostage_ \- seemed like it was long gone. Andrea had barely seen Jesse by the time she got shot in the head, but her vision was better than most humans'. Tinted windows were no match for her eyes. She saw him struggling, banging his head against the window, but she wasn't sure why at the time. She knew something was fishy, but not exactly why he was gagged.

The answer was then clear to her. Her death was supposed to be a warning. People were still talking about Blue, even though the guy who was supposed to be making it was out on the run somewhere. Jesse was involved according to the news, so - he must be the one making it. A lot of things suddenly made a lot more sense, not least of which was Jesse's sudden break-up with her.

She didn't have time to really think through the implications of that. There was only one thing that she did know in that moment. 

"Abuelita," Andrea said, brushing off her pajama pants, "get Brock and Tomás ready. I'm going to wash up and go out for a bit. Be ready for me when I get back." 

"Andrea - " 

"Don't worry." Andrea walked past her grandmother into the house, shedding her bloodstained robe. "I know what I'm doing."

~*~

Another lesser-known gift that vampires have is a keen sense of smell. Andrea had tried finding Jesse in the past a few times, but now she came to understand that it was probably the chemicals involved in the manufacturing process that made him hard to sniff out. As she stood just outside of the compound, that was the primary thing she smelled. But there was something else, too.

The blond fuck did not mask his scent in any way before he shot her. Big mistake on his part. It was almost too easy to find him. 

Having lived for nearly a hundred years, Andrea was intimately used to the type. She'd been killed by people like him before, even. Not today. She was on her toes, and she wanted blood. It had been a while since she had last fed, and this seemed like as good a meal as any. They messed with the wrong woman. 

Andrea laid in wait. Places like this were well guarded, but there always had to be some sort of vulnerability. She circled the compound a few times, trying to see where the weakest link might lie. She grinned as she realized that most of the compound was asleep. One guard did pace back and forth between the lab and the clubhouse, though... the blond fucker. He was probably armed, but she was ready this time. 

She tailed him as stealthily as she could and waited for a window of opportunity. It seemed like probably by the lab was better - she could sense that there were other people inside of the clubhouse, but she didn't get that feeling from the lab. On his way back over to the Quonset hut, she made her move. She snuck up behind him, pinned his arms behind his back with one hand, and wrapped her arm around his waist with the other. "Where's Jesse?" she asked, her voice cold and threatening. 

The blond guy didn't so much as flinch. "Miss, I don't know how you got in here and I don't know what you're talking about, but it was a pretty bad decision to hop the fence. Uncle Jack doesn't like trespassers." 

"And I don't like guys like you," Andrea growled. "All false sweetness with poison underneath." 

The blond guy stayed still. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by doing this." He wriggled slightly, as if expecting that his human strength would be enough to best her, but Andrea's strength far surpassed any normal human's. He must have noticed, since he started struggling against her, but he didn't seem as if he was panicking. "I could yell for help and Uncle Jack's gang would be all over you." 

"What, am I too strong for you?" Andrea twisted the guy's arms behind him. "Can't fight a girl?" 

He grunted in discomfort, and she smirked. "I really wouldn't test it. It's not polite to hurt a woman unless it's absolutely necessary, so - "

"I'll ask you one more time." Andrea bared her fangs. She knew that he couldn't see them, but the threat still hung heavy in the air. "Where's Jesse?" 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." 

"Bummer. Oh well. I'll still find some use for you." 

The guy wasn't even able to scream before Andrea sunk her fangs into his jugular, sucking the life-force from him. He wasn't the best that she'd ever tasted, but he was definitely filling, and she had been wanting for blood for a while. It felt so good to be able to drink right from the source instead of the blood-packs that she bought online. Something about the warmth of a human couldn't be replicated in a microwave. Unfortunately, it was a bad idea to hunt around where one lives, so Andrea hadn't indulged in a long time. She groaned in pleasure as she filled herself on him. He slumped over in her arms as she drank, and after a few minutes, she was certain that he was dead. 

Served him right. She kicked him after he fell to the ground. 

She wiped her lips and peeked around the compound more thoroughly. It was possible that Jesse was in the clubhouse or even in the Quonset hut... or maybe he was someplace else. She breathed in deeply as she traced her mark's steps, a new energy flowing through her. 

Finally, she smelled it. _Jesse._ He wasn't in either building - he was... 

She ran towards a tarp on the ground. "Jesse!" she called as she lifted up the thin layer of plastic. 

Her heart ached when she saw him more clearly, the moon shining down on his face. He was bruised, emaciated, dirty. Jesse whipped his head towards the sky, fear coloring his expression - which quickly made its way towards a startled confusion. "Andrea? What - "

"I'll explain in a minute." Andrea crouched down and pulled a lock pick out of her pocket, getting to work on the lock. "Need to get you out of here first." 

"Um," Jesse said, barely comprehending the situation, "right on. This isn't a dream, right?" 

"Nope." The lock clicked open, and she hurriedly yanked it off and opened up the grate. "Do you trust me? Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, yeah, definitely, _please_." Andrea hopped down and pulled Jesse to his feet. "Oh, wow. I guess I'm really not dreaming." 

"Jesse," Andrea said, serious, "there's something that I should do if we're both going to get out of here safely. You trust me, right?" 

Jesse's eyebrows knit in worry. "What are you going to do?" Andrea hesitated. Explaining would probably take too much time, so she opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. Jesse got the picture right away and backed up. "Okay, okay, maybe this is a dream after all." 

"It's not. Jesse, I need to turn you so we can get out of here without being killed. It'll hurt a little bit but you'll feel so much better afterwards. I'm really sorry for hiding this from you, and I promise I'll explain more later. But we need to hurry. Okay?" 

Jesse looked worried. "Do we need to, uh... kill humans to survive?" 

Was that his primary concern? Andrea had to laugh a little at that. "Oh, no, sweetie. It feels really good when we do, but you can live off of animals if you need to. That okay?" 

Wordlessly, Jesse nodded, and then exposed his neck. "Do it." 

Andrea held him in her arms and he relaxed at the touch. "There will be a little sting," she breathed against his neck. He gulped, and then moaned as she gently sank her fangs in his neck. She steadied her breathing, resisting the urge to drink deeply, and closed her eyes. She hadn't ever turned anyone before - Brock was born that way (as was Andrea herself), and she hadn't ever bothered turning any of her past partners - but turning was an instinct that most vampires had with long-term partners. 

She was ready to risk her life for Jesse, and she wanted Jesse to be with her. This was the first case where she was confident that it was better for him to be turned, anyway. With most humans it's not so clear-cut. Even if she loved them, she knew that they had people to return to, people who cared about them. 

Turning Jesse would save his life, and he would probably be happier on the road with her family. 

Jesse shivered at first, trying to withstand the pain, but after a moment he melted against her, moaning. "Andrea," he breathed, his fingers digging into the backs of her arms. Andrea felt her cunt throb as Jesse held onto her, his body malleable beneath her hands. Jesse was definitely feeling it, too. She doubted that Jesse was completely aware of his actions, as turning often has a mild sedative effect on fresh vampires, but he slowly ground his hips against Andrea's thigh. Both of them ached for more. 

Roughly, Andrea shoved Jesse against the side of the pit. Jesse panted, rubbing himself against her. Jesse's blood tasted enormously fresh and sweet, an ambrosia the likes of which Andrea had never tasted. If she could have, she would have drank from Jesse forever. As it was, she only had a little more time. Carefully, she repositioned her legs so she could grind back against Jesse. He hissed and reached for one of her breasts, gently squeezing it as she arched against his knee. She closed her eyes and moaned. Pleasure like this was - inexplicable. It would have been wonderful if she could have ridden Jesse as he turned. 

Unfortunately, having sex while in enemy territory was a bad idea. When Andrea was fairly certain that the bite would take, she lifted her face from Jesse's neck. "Hey, Jesse." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, and he lazily kissed back. If he was disgusted by the taste of his own blood, he did not say anything. "We need to get going. Okay?" 

"Yeah," Jesse whispered. "Damn. You're right. I feel way better now." 

When he smiled, she saw sharp teeth.

~*~

"I don't know why you had to insist on _Alaska_ ," Andrea's grandmother groaned. "I'm already tired of the cold weather."

"It's a nice change of pace," Andrea said as she helped put away the groceries. "It's not permanent. After ten years or so, we'll move someplace else. No big deal." 

Plus, it was a good idea to steer clear of ABQ for a while. News of the complete annihilation of all of those who lived at thw white nationalist compound spread across the country, although the detail that all of them had bite wounds on their necks was omitted from all but the tabloids. Even so, better to lie low. It wouldn't do if the authorities caught on to their secret now. 

"It's been six months and I'm exhausted." Andrea's grandmother collapsed on the couch. "I'm surprised you're not tired yourself, mija. What you're doing is a lot of work." 

Andrea smiled as she placed her hand on her swelling belly. Vampire pregnancies were, indeed, more strain on the body than human ones, but Andrea felt renewed. It felt good to be bringing new life into the family, especially now that she and Jesse were together forever. 

And, well, it was hard to resist Jesse after they had escaped the compound. His new-found vampire strength was very alluring.

"Andrea's totally badass," Jesse said as he came down the stairs. He, Brock, and Tomás had been playing on their new Xbox 360 upstairs. "We got this, Mrs. Cantill- I mean, Mrs. Lopez." 

Andrea grinned. It was a good thing that Jesse always remembered when they were out and about, but it was kind of cute that Jesse slipped up when they were alone. "Boys, come help me with the groceries." 

Jesse flipped a box of cereal in his hands before he put it away on the shelf. "So, what do you want for dinner tonight? Hamburgers? Blood sausage?" He winked at Andrea. "Don't tell me you want salad." 

She laughed as Jesse swooped her into her arms, and they shared a sweet, tender kiss. It felt good to be a complete family again, and Andrea couldn't wait until she could expand and grow this family with Jesse.


End file.
